vingança pela vingança
by Judy Snape
Summary: Na busca por sua vingança, Sweeney Tood mata um pai de família. Agora eles querem vingança.


Vingança pela vingança

Vingança pela vingança

Estava uma noite fria, perfeita para um velório. Mãe e filha choravam juntas, consolando-se. A filha, vendo q sua mãe desejava ficar sozinha com o falecido se afasta, andando pelos convidados à procura de alguém em especial. Foi quando se deu conta de que ele não estava ali. Tomada por uma onda de pânico, ela saiu furtivamente do velório, foi para um quarto e pegou uma espécie de corda...

"Nunca pensei que um dia usaria isso novamente." Ela pensou antes de tomar o

rumo da Rua Fleet.

Sweeney Todd fechava a barbearia, quando um menino barrou a porta. Ele não parecia ter mais de 10 anos, mas possuía uma expressão muito parecida com a sua própria.

- Lamento garoto, mas está na hora de eu fechar, além do mais você ainda não possui idade suficiente para vir aqui.

O menino sem sair do lugar sussurrou:

- Assassino...

Sweeney Todd olhou fixamente para o garoto e lhe abriu a porta. O menino entrou sem tirar os olhos de Sweeney. Recuou um pouco e começou a falar, a voz carregada de ódio.

- Eu sei que foi você. Foi você que matou meu pai. Foi você que fez a minha mãe e minha irmã chorarem! Meu pai era um homem bom e você o matou! Eu não vou permitir isso, não vou fechar meus olhos como a polícia fez... EU VOU VINGAR O MEU PAI!

O garoto não parecia forte, nem possuía arma alguma fora seus olhos faiscantes de ódio. Sweeney Todd começou a avançar antes que todos os fregueses de Lovett ouvissem.

Porém, antes que pudesse cortar sua garganta, a porta foi escancarada e Sweeney sentiu algo cortante lambendo seu peito.

-FIQUE LONGE DO MEU IRMÃO!

Uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos furiosos surgiu da porta, lançando sobre ele uma espécie de corda.

Não pensou muito. Quando viu que seu irmão seria degolado, simplesmente perdeu o controle e atacou o barbeiro. Seus olhos rapidamente procuraram os do irmão que a chamou surpreso:

- Isabela!

- James fuja!

E voltou-se para o homem com a navalha. Nunca agradecera tanto o tempo que passara no circo, aprendendo a domar os animais. O chicote não era tão eficiente quanto uma espada, mas era útil em ataques á distância.

"Sei que não era sua filha legítima, mas você me amou como se fosse uma. Eu te prometo que não os deixarei sofrer mais." Esse pensamento a deu coragem para mais uma vez atingir Sweeney com o chicote.

- Por que fez isso, Senhor Todd? Meu pai era um homem bom e honesto, ele nunca deixou de ajudar aqueles que necessitavam e era o único advogado que se ousava se opor ao horrendo Juiz Turpin! Ele foi um bom pai e marido, não havia motivo para matá-lo! –Cada fala sua era intercalada por uma chicotada.

Sweeney estava começando a se irritar. Aquele chicote o obrigava a manter distância daquela mulher, impedindo-o de atacar. Com sua pouca paciência no limite, Sweeney conseguiu segurar o chicote de Isabela. Ele pode ver o rosto furioso da mulher mudar para um estado de pânico silencioso. Não conseguindo tirar o chicote da mão dela, Sweeney pôs-se a enrolá-lo em sua própria mão, aproximando-se enquanto sacava sua navalha.

- Tem razão, não houve motivo. Sei o que deve estar sentindo, pois também tenho minha vingança... mas assim como seu pai, você entrou no meu caminho e agora terá o mesmo fim dele.

Sweeney pode vê-la fechar os olhos ao ataque iminente. Ele levantou a navalha... e a deixou cair ao sentir uma dor aguda na perna. Seu grito fez com que Isabela abrisse os olhos e se afastasse o máximo possível. E então de dentro das sombras, levantando uma pequena pistola estava um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos assassinos.

- Não encoste na minha irmã. –Disse James com voz fria.

Sweeney se virou a tempo de ver James disparar uma segunda bala em direção a sua outra perna e acertá-la, derrubando-o no chão de madeira empoeirado enquanto Isabela chutava sua navalha para longe e abraçava seu irmão chorando.

- Achei que tinha fugido.

- Eu não deixaria você morrer. Afinal, eu sou o chefe da família agora.

Isabela riu nervosa e o beijou nos cabelos. James olhou para Sweeney ainda com a arma na mão e perguntou.

- E agora? O que fazemos com ele?

Isabela olhou para Sweeney e seguiu em direção a janela enquanto falava.

- Ele tem que morrer. O que ele fez é imperdoável. –Sua voz tremia ao se lembrar da família chorando pelo corpo velado. Com dificuldade tragou ar. – Mas nós não temos o direito de matá-lo. Eu sei que ele matou nosso pai e que nós sofremos muito com isso, mas a pessoa que mais sofreu... Ela é quem realmente tem o direito de matá-lo.

James olhou para o ponto onde sua irmã olhava na janela, e finalmente entendeu. Isabela se afastou e amarrou o chicote nas mãos de Sweeney. Depois o lançou por uma viga e o puxou ajudada por James. Sweeney foi lentamente içado para cima até ficar na altura da janela. Então ele pode ver:

Uma mulher de cabelos pretos, enlutada e com sua maquiagem borrada pelas lagrimas o olhava fixamente no alto do prédio ao lado com um olhar mais assassino que o dele próprio. Ela parecia se mover em câmera lenta, saboreando cada movimento, pegando uma besta já carregada e mirava em seu rosto. Ele pode ouvir Isabela falando ao seu lado.

- Os dois se amavam muito e lutaram bravamente por esse amor. Tiveram de abdicar de muitas coisas para ficar juntos. E você o matou sem motivo algum. Realmente, é ela quem tem o direito de se vingar.

Isabela mal terminou a frase e um virote atingiu o braço de Sweeney, fazendo-o grunhir de dor. Vários virotes o atingiram, torturando-o com uma agonia que parecia ser eterna. Foi quando Sweeney percebeu: ela queria matá-lo devagar. O fato fez com que o medo de morrer transparecesse em seus olhos. Nesse momento dois virotes praticamente consecutivos o atingiram na garganta e na testa, finalmente matando-o.

Os irmãos largaram o chicote e o corpo tombou num baque surdo.

- Procure uma saída enquanto eu dou um jeito nele.

James olhou por todos os lados à procura de uma rota de fuga enquanto sua irmã tirava os virotes, guardava seu chicote e sentava o corpo na cadeira de barbeiro.

- Mana, tem um túnel aqui! –Disse James puxando a grade de trás da cadeira.

Isabela segurou seu irmão nos braços e pulou. No fim do túnel, acharam com facilidade o canal de esgoto por onde caminharam até estarem suficientemente longe. Subiram por um bueiro e caminharam rapidamente para casa.

O velório já tinha chegado ao fim. A mãe ainda se despedia de seu marido quando eles se aproximaram. A família não trocou olhares cúmplices. Não era necessário. Ao ver o corpo do pai no caixão, a vingança cometida foi rapidamente esquecida dando lugar à tristeza do ultimo adeus. Mas quando cada um foi para sua cama, todos descansaram em paz sabendo que a justiça tinha sido feita.

**Eu sei que muitos leitores estão querendo me matar agora. Eu tambem amo o Sweeney Tood e sou super fã dele, mas uma das coisas que mais achei estranhas no filme foi que NINGUEM achou estranho q os fregueses dele não voltavam e CONTINUAVAM INDO PARA LÁ! nem a polícia investigou os desaparecimentos ( e olha q a policia de londres eh tida como boa). Quando o filme terminou, eu fiquei pensando nas vítimas do Sweeney q naum tinham nada a ver com a história. Eu sei q muitos adorariam ler sobre um final feliz entre Sweeney Tood e a Mrs. Lovett, mas tudo q eu consegui pensar foi nesse final alternativo para ele. Contentem-se com isso. XD**


End file.
